


three something am

by harryandthestars



Series: a.m. [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3 AM convos, Angst and Humor, Confessions, DO THEM JUSTICE, Disney, Fluff, M/M, Texting, They're so cute oml, They're soulmates, Tyrus - Freeform, angst at the end, bc thats always the best, cyrus stans harry styles, don't @ me on this, love harry so much, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandthestars/pseuds/harryandthestars
Summary: it's three something am when tj kippen comes out to cyrus goodman. it's ten minutes later when he tells him his feelings.





	three something am

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! omg that swing scene literally confirmed tyrus is gonna happen i can't wait haha

_1:56 am_

**cyrus_greatman:** buffy

 **cyrus_greatman:** buffy

 **cyrus_greatman:** bUFFY DRISCOLL

 **cyrus_greatman:** omg you just went and slept on me 

**cyrus_greatman:** how could you

 **cyrus_greatman:** AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH

 **cyrus_greatman:** ok jk have a good night's sleep ily <3

 **cyrus_greatman:** wait you're not here to read this

 **cyrus_greatman:** ugh

-

_2:24 AM_

c **yrus_greatman:** OH MY GOD ANDI

 **cyrus_greatman:** HI

 **cyrus_greatman:** you're active

 **cyrus_greatman:** hi

 **andishack:** cy??

 **andishack:** what are you doing up

 **cyrus_greatman:** um

 **cyrus_greatman:** andi

 **cyrus_greatman:** sweetie

 **cyrus_greatman:** you're up too...

 **cyrus_greatman:** not like i'm implying you're high or anything

 **andishack:** comedic genius right here folks

 **cyrus_greatman:** lol

 **cyrus_greatman:** what have you been doing

 **cyrus_greatman:** well??

 **cyrus_greatman:** omg dont tell me you slept too

 **andishack:** no sorry

 **andishack:** i'm just really tired rn

 **andishack:** bex, bowie and i had a christmas movie marathon

 **cyrus_greatman:** oh

 **cyrus_greatman:** you should prob sleep then

 **andishack:** yea

 **andishack:** hbu tho

 **andishack:** what happened to my cyrus that used to sleep at 7pm

 **cyrus_greatman:** i drank iced coffee today...

 **andishack:** oh god

 **andishack:** gl falling asleep 

**andishack:** love youu!!! gn

 **cyrus_greatman:** ily 22222222

 **cyrus_greatman:** i say "2" now

 **cyrus_greatman:** not "too"

 **cyrus_greatman:** haha get it i'm so edgy

 **cyrus_greatman:** ok you left

 **cyrus_greatman:** have some nice dreams my girl

-

_2:48 AM_

**tj.kippenn:** are you awake or am i high

 **cyrus_greatman:** both

 **tj.kippenn:** immediate response i see

 **cyrus_greatman:** i'm a teenage boy surfing the 'gram

 **cyrus_greatman:** with nothing else to do

 **tj.kippenn:** o lol

 **cyrus_greatman:** i mean

 **cyrus_greatman:** it's not like i wouldn't reply to you

 **cyrus_greatman:** if i were busy

 **cyrus_greatman:** even if i had 42069666 pounds of hw

 **cyrus_greatman:** i would still reply to you

 **cyrus_greatman:** lol

 **tj.kippenn:** nice number ngl

 **cyrus_greatman:** ikr

 **tj.kippenn:** wait can we text? sorry i just hate dming

 **tj.kippenn:** if you're not gonna sleep i mean 

**cyrus_greatman:** you prefer imessage over insta??

 **cyrus_greatman:** what kind of creature are you

 **cyrus_greatman:** yea that's fine tho

 **cyrus_greatman:** i don't think i can like sleep dw

 **cyrus_greatman:** i drank iced coffee

 **tj.kippenn:** OH GOD WHY

 **tj.kippenn:** you know what caffeine does to you

 **cyrus_greatman:** ik

 **cyrus_greatman:** but sometimes i'm an adventurous bitch what can i say

 **cyrus_greatman:** warning tho

 **cyrus_greatman:** if you think i'm an annoying dmer

 **cyrus_greatman:** i write even worse texts

 **tj.kippenn:** cyrus i've literally texted you before

 **cyrus_greatman:** oh right

-

_3:01 AM_

**not-so-scary basketball guy:** what up adventurous bitch

 **cyrus:** New number, who dis?

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** not-so-scary basketball guy

 **cyrus:** Wtf this is Buffy Driscoll

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** o god ew

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** sorry sis you're getting blocked real quick

 **cyrus:** tj no she's the best

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** just kidding b

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** she really uses autocaps tho?

 **cyrus:** yea 

**cyrus:** she doesn't belong in this generation

 **cyrus:** like whO ACTUALLY THINKS

 **cyrus:** HI IM GOING TO CAPITALIZE WORDS

 **cyrus:** like talk about #notedgy

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** can i still not want to block her

 **cyrus:** ok i can't blame you now sjdfjdjs

 **not-so-scary basketball guy** : lmaoo

 **cyrus:** wait what's your contact name for me

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** muffin boy

 **cyrus:** no way

 **cyrus:** not underdog

 **cyrus:** or cyrus greatman

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** muffin boy suits you better idk

 **cyrus:** wow

 **cyrus:** should i feel flattered or

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** yea it's coming from me 😎

 **cyrus:** wow

 **cyrus:** ty king

 **cyrus:** needed that

 **cyrus:** omg you know who's a-door-a-bell

 **cyrus:** harry styles

 **not-so-scary basketball guy** : cyrus we get it

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** you stab harry

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** **stan

 **cyrus:** um

 **cyrus:** i'd rather have him stab me

 **cyrus:** omg

 **cyrus:** listen to medicine

 **cyrus:** by harry

 **cyrus:** it's unrealased he only performed it on his iconic tour

 **cyrus:** but ik you'll love it

 **cyrus:** it's so good

 **cyrus:** iF YOU GO OUT TONIGhT IM GOIN OUT CUS I KNOW YOURE PERSUASIVEEEE

 **cyrus:** YOU GOT THE SALT AND I GOT ME AN APPETITE

 **cyrus:** now i can taste iTTTT

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i went to get grapes for like 3 min

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** and this is what happens

 **cyrus:** sorry

 **cyrus:** bUT LISTEN TO IT

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** omg cy

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i have

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** you showed it to me remember

 **cyrus:** oh yea

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** he sings about dick right

 **cyrus:** omg

 **cyrus:** tj

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** he does tho

 **cyrus:** ok

 **cyrus:** yes lol

 **cyrus:** it's implied

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** lmaooo

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** he triggered my bi vibes even when he was in 1dick

 **cyrus:** i-

 **cyrus:** skdkjfsjhhjdn

 **cyrus:** who else does tho? just curious

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** jonah beck for sure

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** he's dating andi rn right

 **cyrus:** they broke up actually

 **cyrus:** they're just friends 

**not-so-scary basketball guy:** *pretends to be shocked* **  
**

**not-so-scary basketball guy:** hasn't this happened like 69 times

 **cyrus:** TEEJ

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** sorry muffin

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** boy

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** um

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** all the guys on my team are hella gay tbh

 **cyrus:** why

 **cyrus:** do they forget to say no homo

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** you're HILARIOUS

 **cyrus:** ikik

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i'm full homo ofc

 **cyrus:** oh really

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** actually prob not full

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i might be bi maybe

 **cyrus:** ih

 **cyrus:** oh

 **cyrus:** wait

 **cyrus:** what

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** idk

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i mean

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i've never liked a girl before

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** actually

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** leave it

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i don't like boys

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i like basketball

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** balls are fun

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** wait no

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i'm just hella tired underdog

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i have liked a girl before

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** i'm p sure

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** ok gn

 **not-so-scary basketball guy:** sweet dreams

 **cyrus:** uh

 **cyrus:** ok

 **cyrus:** gn

_Left on read 3:23 AM_

-

_3:33 AM_

**confusing boi:** hi

 **confusing boi:** ok

 **confusing boi:** fuck

 **confusing boi:** you slept

 **confusing boi:** you're not viewing these

 **confusing boi:** ok

 **confusing boi:** um

 **confusing boi:** idk how to say this

 **confusing boi:** i'm just

 **confusing boi:** cyrus goodman you are single-handedly the greatest person in the universe i dont even like texting but i text you bc you're literally the best person i know and it's not fair b **c** you're too good and precious and i know you'll never like me back bc a) i'm a guy (lol) and b) i'm a jerk. i'm sorry for just like throwing this at you but i love you. what. ohmygod **.** fuck. ok i'm gonna delete this

 **confusing boi:** oh my god i'm so sorry i sent it

 **confusing boi:** i've just liked you since that day on the swings. cyrus your eyes are full of light and basically all of you is full of light. you make me a better person and ik you'll never like me that way

 **confusing boi:** i'm sorry

 **confusing boi:** again

 **confusing boi:** but thank you

 **confusing boi:** for everything

 **confusing boi:** i'm so grateful that you're my friend

 **confusing boi:** oh fuckk i messed everything up. i messed everything up

 **confusing boi:** WHY CANT I UNSEND YOU'RE RIGHT INSTAGRAM IS BETTER THAN IMESSAGE

 **confusing boi:** o **k** gn

 **confusing boi:** i'm

 **confusing boi:** just so sorry

 **confusing boi:** just leave all of this

_Read at 3:38 AM_

**cyrus:** wait oh my god

 **cyrus:** tj

 **cyrus:** wait

 **cyrus:** i will literally go to your house

 **cyrus:** wait no

 **cyrus:** wtf why doesn't it deliver

_You can no longer text the person you're trying to reach._

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO IF I GET 15 KUDOS LOL


End file.
